Arata's Birthday Present
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Summary: Yuuko got him the latest model of a digivice before it hit the shelves, Nokia got him a random book because it looked like something a geek like him would read, Yuugo got him a special ID to use in case Date ever chases him again, so what should our favorite female Cyber Sleuth get Arata for his birthday? A visit from a legendary magna author might work. 2nd out of 4


**Title: Arata's Birthday Present**

 **Category: Digimon**

 **Pairing: Ami/Arata**

 **Rating: T**

 **Summary: Yuuko got him the latest model of a digivice before it hit the shelves, Nokia got him a random book because it looked like something a geek like him would read, Yuugo got him a special ID to use in case Date ever chases him again, so what should our favorite female Cyber Sleuth get Arata for his birthday? A visit from a legendary magna author might work.**

 **Author's Note: I do not own any of the rights to Digimon or it's actual characters. This is a sequel to Bakuen Delete First Edition or Bakuen Delete but it can be read as it's own story. This is the second story out of a four.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

"You know I'm supposed to be dead," a man asked over the digivice his image completely black. "Asking me to meet up with this Sanada kid will defeat the purpose and all the hard work I put into to make people think that I'm dead Ami."

Ami rolled her blue eyes as she grabbed her small but trusty red rubber band and started to put her hair in her usual side knob pony tail. Her hair was too short to really style like Nokia's but long enough to where if it wasn''t contained it would start to be disobey what she wanted it to do. "If you tell him not to tell anyone than he won't besides I'm sure the price I have in mind for it is much better than yours."

She ran her hands down the sides of her body making sure that her usual yellow shirt with the black shoulders and the black circles in the middle along with her black skirt had no wrinkles in it. She picked up her glove and put it on her dominant hand as the man spoke, "Oh really? What is your price?"

"Two weeks from today in the northern part of Shinjuku they are having a speed dating event I've already sign up for that assuming you'll do this favor for me-"

"I do enjoy your weird flowery roundabout logic of assuming things."

"and that I'll let you decide what outfit I should wear."

"I do like that price but it needs to be higher."

"So in addition to that, I'll go to that fancy meeting in China with you and again you can chose what I wear and what my hair will be styled in for those three days." There was silence on the other end and Ami grabbed her digivice tying it around her small side pony tail, "I'll even throw in the window seat for the whole round trip."

"You've got yourself a deal," the voice said, "When do I meet this young man who has smitten your heart which I know I have said before?"

"I've already digi-lined you his digivice number, the time and meeting is all up to you," she grabbed her black backpack. "Thank you, I'll be seeing you soon." She than ended the call before putting her beloved grey shoes over her grey knee high socks. She needed to hurry and get going or else she's going to get yelled at for late...again.

 _~~Ten Minutes Later~~_

"I'm surprise," a girl with long black hair, a white furry collar with black long sleeves and the rest of the long shirt being while leading to black leggings and black dress shoes with a small heel, "You are here early by a minute."

A boy around her age with short black hair was sitting on the park bench, his white coat and black pants made it seem like he was cold just laughed, "Yuuko, chill. Arata messaged us saying he was going to be late to his own birthday party plus Nokia's not here yet."

"Why do you always defend her Yuugo?" Yuuko asked.

"I don't but she did do – is – doing a lot for all of us dear sister," he responded. "Thanks for the furniture."

"It's nothing just my mom's old office furniture and since she's hardly there it's like brand new even through it's five years old.," Ami replied smiling. She didn't realize that coming up behind her was Arata or the fact that his mind was preoccupied to where he didn't hear what she was telling their friends, "In fact, everyone got some of the furniture."

Yuuko smiled, "Our father was honestly surprised since this was the first time I randomly received anything as a gift. Thank you."

"It's nothing really," Ami smiled, Two hands grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so her blue eyes were met with grey eyes that looked somewhat mad, "Happy birthday Arata."

Arata's black hair didn't look as styled as Yuugo's but his also rested against the back of his neck, his white and blue coat had once buttoned done showing the lighter blue seconder layer of the coat. His eyes narrowed more in anger, "I believe I told everyone I didn't want anything expensive and what did you do?"

"Huh?" Ami asked confused. She knew she had the movie tickets in her pocket still that she was going to give him so he could go see the movie he's been looking forward to and to take a friend with. The man she was speaking too earlier had a meeting soon so he wouldn't have even thought about getting a meeting time and spot set up.

"Arata, what happened?" Yuugo asked watching as Ami was pushed down to sit on the wooden bench that had a birthday cake and two presents. Yuugo and Yuuko was sitting on the other side of the bench now seeing the anger in Arata's eyes.

"Somehow this baka-" he points a finger at Ami -"got my address-"

"I've hung out at your place and I told her your address," Yuugo said.

"This morning, some delivery workers delivered a nice desk chair which I just so happened to look the price online but not only that -"

"How much was the chair?" Yuugo asked in curiosity and honestly trying to distract Arata which he knew it wouldn't work.

"14,500 yen," he responded not taking his eyes off of Ami. Ami made to defend herself, "But that's not all. They also brought over two medium size storage racks that seem like they would make excellent bookcases. Look the prices for them up online as well and just for one of those storage racks cost 14,740 yen. I got two of them."

"Can I speak now?" Ami asked getting annoyed.

"I'm not done yet," Arata responded slamming his hands on the table beside her head but keeping in mind the cake, "I said nothing expensive. The chair is to expensive in the first place. You spent 43,980 yen on me!"

"He might freak out on me," Yuuko whispered to her brother.

"I paid nothing for the furniture," Ami said. "You did receive those items from me, but I didn't buy them."

"Take it back." Arata said.

"No. I have no need too," Ami replied.

"How did you even get the them if you didn't buy?" Arata asked. "Did you steal them? Explain yourself!"

That did it for Ami, she didn't mean to put him in a bad mood on his birthday but if he was going to be this mad just by her being in this presence than she'll leave, but he didn't have to call her a thief. She pushed at his chest taking him by surprise and standing up, her hands clenching into fists at her sides before she placed them in her pockets as she glared at him, "I have no need to explain myself to you. The chair and storage racks are yours now so do with them as you please. How dare you through of accusing me of being a thief! Why would I put Kyoko's good name in danger and steal just for your birthday?" She walked past him leaving the park shouting out, "Have a happy birthday Sanada. Hope you enjoy it." She waved one hand at them as she left.

That made Arata's heart fall to his stomach hearing his last name being said instead of his first name and that she was leaving. He didn't deserve that much yen spent on him on his birthday when he wasn't that good of a friend to her.

"Arata," Yuuko said only to have her brother nudge her side, "What?"

"This is what a lovers' spat is," her brother intercepted, "It's interesting but honestly would our soft-hearted, terrible liar, cyber sleuth Ami really be able to pull off a terrible crime like stealing furniture? I think not. Besides, we all got furniture from her."

"What?" Arata asked.

"Ami gave us some furniture as well. It's her mom's old office furniture," Yuuko supplied, "She just explained it to us. It's five years old apparently."

"She did mention that her mom is hardly in the country," Arata said now feeling like a complete jerk. "That explains so much." He stuck his hands inside his pockets and felt something that wasn't there before, "Huh?"

"Hey, everyone!" a new voice yelled happily which belonged to a young woman with short red hair in pigtails used by raindrop bead hair bands, her blue eyes were filled with excitement,, her pink jacket clashed with her light blue dress that tied at the sides showing a side peek of her panties while her pink heels made her taller, "Sorry I'm late. I see that I'm not the last one here through."

"But you are," Yuuko said as the newcomer sat her wrapped package with the others, her being the biggest of the packages. "Ami was already here but her and Arata got into a spat causing Ami to leave."

Arata pulled the mysterious objects out of his pockets to see that he had two movie tickets to his favorite anime movie that is in theaters, "Well, she's sneaky," Yuugo commented with a smirk. "What you have there just so happens to be Ami's presents to you. Honestly I would have went with one of my friends and see the movie myself not giving them to you."

"Shut up," Arata mumbled putting the tickets back in his pocket. "I know I screwed up."

"Ami will get over it," Nokia said. "Now let's see you open your presents!"

"Fine," Arata said, "If it will get you to shut up." He tried to crack a smile.

Sure in the end it was a good birthday. Thanks to Yuugo he doesn't have to keep running away from that Date woman all the time, Yuuko got him a brand new digivice which she got due to her fathers business and for free, Nokia got him a book over ancient computers and a Jimiken CD. Hers he would throw away later, he wasn't a complete nerd. He tried to call Ami but she kept ignoring her calls.

He did eventually go to the movie but it didn't feel right taking someone else who didn't buy the ticket but he did. Once he got back home, he kept on trying to call Ami before he got a message from her digivice saying it was a friend of hers and that she was busy swimming and didn't feel like talking to him. He hoped that by the end of the night she would change her mind and talk to him.

His digivice went off with a new message and he opened it thinking it was Ami but only to see it was from an unknown sender, 'Follow this URL tomorrow Mr. Sanada. Be there at 8:23 AM.'

Arata blinked. "Strange time. I wonder if they found out that I have the final chapters since that's the time the final hacking takes place." He set his alarm and tried to call Ami one more time even through he knew she wouldn't answer. "Please tell me I didn't just ruin our friendship."

Arata was in an EDEN forum at exactly 8:23 AM the next morning. Ami had messaged him back stating that she was still mad at him, she did go for a long swim to try and clear her mind, she went and got drunk last night, and wanted to know how the movie was. Somehow that reassured Arata about their friendship. He was now more skeptical about this meeting since he was in the forum along but soon another ding sounded and standing right next to him was a man around Arata's height. His grey hair was cut back neatly and professionally, wrinkles surrounded his eyes and mouth. His eyes were a wise brown color that shown kindness. He was wearing a black shirt that had a picture of a girl wearing a torn up red dress and covered in blood referring to a game about corpses and parties, his shirt was tucked into sleek black pants.

"Mr. Sanada?" the man asked his voice weak but very kind.

"Uh, yes." Arata replied. "That's me and you are-"

The man smiled and blue data circled around him changing his face to that of a more younger older man whose face wasn't covered in wrinkles but everything else stayed the same, "Do you recognize me now?"

"You're Dr. Koji Mori," Arata stated completely shock. "But why are you visiting with me? I'm not much into being a medical fan."

"No, but you know me better as my pen name besides, I've seen you around before I think you might be as big as an anime and magna fan as myself."

Arata scoffed and made to leave the room, "I know no pen names of yours. I'm leaving."

Dr. Mori had waited until Arata was walking past him before he spoke, "So you aren't a fan of my work, Bakuen Delete." He felt Arata stop walking and smirked, "Yes, I'm also Takuya Date but don't tell anyone."

Arata spun around not believing what he was hearing and watched as Dr. Mori sat down on one of the benches," Takuya Date is dead."

"Takuya Date was a pen name because at the time of Bakuen Delete being published, I had three loves. Medicine, magna/anime, and at the time my wife. I didn't want my name to be known through both fields and have to quit one. If you don't believe me than in the final volume, in an effort to save his master, the snake gave his soul up to become data for his master to have more chance at survival."

"It really is you," Arata said speechless. "Don't worry about me not telling anyone. The only person I would tell is currently mad at me and not speaking to me and even then I wouldn't tell her if you didn't want me too. So why see me?"

"Simple, you don't just focus on magna and anime. You have other interests as well so you don't just limit yourself. Keep an open mind and many possibly opportunities will come your way." Dr. Mori smiled. "In the end, medicine was my greater love plus a member of my family needs my medical expertise every so often now and then."

Arata sat next to him on a bench and looked up at Eden's database sky, "So what happens when you can't seem to focus?"

"Is it about the girl who you were mentioning about earlier?"

"Yes, her name is Ami. I feel like I ruined our friendship. She knew nothing about Bakuen Delete but still joined the completion with me. She give me expensive furniture from her mom's office along with the rest of our friend's and I got mad at her because I didn't realize our friend's got some as well. I demanded answers from her and accused her of some pretty mean things."

"Don't give up."

"What?"

"From the way you are talking about this Ami means you truly care for her. Give her some time to think about it, to cool off, and you'll see each other again. Just don't give up."

"Thank you," Arata smiled standing up, "For allowing this to be possible, the chance to finally meet, to talk to you, and for your advice. I wish I could stay longer but I promised a friend I'll cover his shift at his store."

Dr. Mori watched Arata logged off, "Interesting," he hummed to himself, "Ami never mentioned that."

 _~~Two weeks later~~_

Arata was dragging his feet across the sidewalk. He was tired due to the popular release of a new anime on disc and fans, otakus, and nerds were lining up like crazy to get it. He was grateful to his friend for giving him a job at his store but tonight just sucked.

He turned the corner and stopped as he heard a female's laugh that he hasn't heard in forever and a voice that he hasn't heard since his birthday, "You worry too much Ryota."

"It's a simple yes or no question," a new, unfamiliar voice responded as two people walked onto the same street as Arata. "You still haven't explained as to why you wanted to get drunk not to long ago."

The familiar voice defientatly belonged to Ami but the unfamiliar voice belonged to a blonde hair man with wide puppy's dog brown eyes, a blue shirt and khaki pants along with the black flip flops were nothing compared to what Ami was wearing.

Ami laughed and playfully walked a circle around her companion, a purple sweater covering her shoulders which her sleeveless lilac dress did not. Her dress pinched at both sides of her waist with diamond accents, her purple high heels clicked against the pavement as she moved gracefully in them, her hair wasn't done to fancy but straighten and had a diamond studded headband in it to keep it out of her face. One of her purple elbow length gloved covered hand came up to poke the guys side as she said, "No, I'm not. Tipsy yes but with what I just did you need to be. You know if I was drunk I wouldn't be able to walk a circle around you in heels. So, like I have said before, you worry to much."

The boy just crossed his arms, "Yes, well someone has to. I've seen you drunk twice. The first time I understand why but I would like to know what the second time was about. It would make me feel better at least so please tell me."

"Ami?" Arata called out nervously catching their attention.

"Arata?" Ami asked back tilting her head in confusion. She has forgiven him for what happened but she still didn't feel like talking to him. Just because she was leaving soon and heading to two countries for a while. Plus Ryota can act like a goofball but if she hung around Arata too long, than he can figure out that Arata was the reason why she got drunk not to long ago.

"Huh?" the one kid said blinking and looking over Ami's shoulder, "You know this creep Ami?"

"Ryota?" Ami hissed, "Arata isn't a creep. He's a friend of mine."

Ryota's eyebrows furrowed before realization dawned, "He's -"

"He's a friend of mine, Ryota," Ami stated again already knowing that he figured it out.

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me," he said giving her a 'you owe me an explanation, "He's made it into the elite friend book has he?"

"That does it," Ami said walking forward, "I'm going ahead of you. I am not tipsy enough to be wearing this death trap and you owe me six rounds of drinks."

Ryota looked at Arata who was looking down since hardly two words were spoken to him, "You don't know HER do you?"

"What?" Arata asked looking up.

Ryota smiled, "She doesn't have to many friends. You are only the third one that I know about and the one that she talks about the most. Everything will work out between the two of you which is funny because I'm the one the saying it and I know everything usually goes over top of my head."

"Ryota!" Ami whined from a distance, "Hurry up or you will miss your call from your girlfriend!"

"Oh no!" Ryota yelled running past Ami," Sakura!"

Arata watch as Ryota run into the night before looking at Ami who waved at him with a smile on her face. She turned around and walked the path that Ryota previous ran on. Arata stood there until the clicking of her heels could no longer be heard before he started walking him.

If he was the third friend that Ryota kid knows about than how many friends does Ami really have?


End file.
